


A Day Out

by PaintMeTheSky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, M/M, Yaoi, yamagoku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintMeTheSky/pseuds/PaintMeTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera Hayato goes grocery shopping but is met up with the happy-go-lucky baseball idiot! Yamamoto Takeshi insists on accompanying him which irritates him to no end but why does his heart start racing whenever he comes in contact with the other boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little contribution from me to my ultimate otp's fandom! ^__^ I wrote this a long time back but never really worked up the nerve to post it! After reading a cute 8059 fic earlier I finally decided to post mine as well! I mainly proofread my own work and i suck at finding errors so... please bear with me! If anything seems wrong or out of character please let me know!

Gokudera Hayato scratched his head absentmindedly as he studied the list in his hand. Yamamoto Takeshi stood beside him in a carefree manner with his hands joined behind his head, a perpetual smile across his face. Gokudera had run into Yamamoto who had decided to tag along with him wherever he was going (much to his chagrin).

Gokudera readjusted his glasses as he took another glance at the list before moving along the aisle, looking for whatever it was that he was looking for.  
“Quit followin’ me” he barked for the umpteenth time.

“Haha! Come onn Gokuderaa~~” Yamamoto kept moving at a brisk pace behind him. “We don’t always get to hang out like this, just the two of us!” he nagged, his eyes on Gokudera’s cute mini ponytail. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch it.

“That’s cuz I don’t wanna hang out with ya!!” Gokudera snapped, fist clenched “You baseball freak!!”

Yamamoto shrugged it off. “Let me at least help you with your shopping”

“Who needs your help anyway? You’re not good for much other than baseball, are ya??” 

“So you admit I’m good at baseball?” Yamamoto smirked.

“Che” Gokudera quickened his pace so he could get rid of the baseball baka.

Yamamoto decided not to agitate him too much so he walked along another aisle when someone caught his attention. He gulped as he rushed over to Gokudera.

Gokudera was busy going through all sorts of materials he needed to make more bombs. He got sidetracked at the hardware department. 'The tenth’s right hand man needs to have bombs of the finest quality' he mused. 

He was almost halfway through his list when he suddenly felt someone grip him by the wrist and pull him backwards. “Whaa!” he yelped as he bumped into Yamamoto who was panting at that point. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING YOU PERV” he felt his cheeks redden slightly though he didn’t understand why.

Yamamoto let go of his hand and between breaths wheezed out “Don’t” [pant] “go” [pant] “over there”

“What??!” Gokudera snapped indignantly.

“Don’t” [pant] “over there” Yamamoto had run around the departmental store looking for Gokudera who was suddenly nowhere to be found and was too out of breath to form his words properly.

“I’ll do whatever I want!!” exclaimed a heated Gokudera as he strutted over to the grocery section. He needed stuff for dinner. Yamamoto reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him back once more.

'He’s… He’s too close!' thought Gokudera as he felt the other boy’s breath on his neck. 

“Just listen to me for a minute” Yamamoto urged.

Gokudera felt his heart start to beat rapidly and his cheeks flush. 'Why does this happen to me every time that idiot touches me??' Gokudera was bewildered 'Probably because it makes me so mad!!' he reasoned with himself and pushed the other boy away once again and walked away.

Yamamoto sighed in resignation as he stood there and watched the silver haired boy stride towards the general direction he just told him to avoid. As he expected, it was followed by a “Gehh!!” and a loud thud. He let out an exasperated sigh as he made his way over to Gokudera’s location.

“Hayato!! Hayato are you alright??” Bianchi shook Gokudera vigorously. 

“He passed out. Don’t worry. I’ll take him home” Yamamoto said as he knelt down beside the now unconscious Gokudera.

“Alright, Yamamoto Takeshi” Bianchi said as she stood up “Take good care of my brother” and with that she disappeared into another aisle.

“You can be so troublesome at times” Yamamoto looked down at Gokudera’s face. “So cute…”

 

……….

 

Gokudera blinked a couple times. His head throbbed as he tried to remember what had happened. He felt oddly relaxed, though. He was just about to drift off again when he realized he was being carried. He jolted into full consciousness only to realize that the source of the warmth he had been feeling for quite some time had been that baseball idiot and his sturdy back, which he was rested against.

“Wha!! What are you doing!!” he cried.

“Oh, hey Gokudera! You’re finally awake- Whoa!!” Yamamoto Takeshi teetered from side to side as Gokudera began flailing about. “S-stop it!! I’m losing my balance!!”

“WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME??” Gokudera’s face was all red now.

“Don’t you remember what happened? You saw your sister and passed out and hit your head. Then a shelf fell on your face…”

That would explain why his head throbbed like crazy but WHY WAS HIS HEART BEATING SO DAMN FAST??!!?

Feeling weak as he was he stopped rampaging around and just yelled at Yamamoto to let him down. Yamamoto sighed and set him down and watched as Gokudera attempted to walk but immediately fell flat on his face. He expected as much but Gokudera wouldn’t listen so he thought it’d be faster to let him see for himself. 

“Come on,” Yamamoto sat with his back to Gokudera, indicating him to get on. 

“I DON’T NEED YOU TO GIVE ME A PIGGYBACK RIDE YOU IDIOT” Gokudera snarled, at which point Yamamoto lost his patience. 

“If you don’t get on right now, I’m going to carry you the rest of the way like a princess”

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto, eyes wide in shock. For a minute he imagined Yamamoto carrying him in the ‘princess style’ like a new bride and his hair stood on edge. His heartbeat also increased and he turned deep red. He didn’t move but he didn’t resist either as Yamamoto managed to pull him up on his back and walk on. 

“What about my stuff?" Gokudera suddenly spoke very quietly. His head pounded but he felt oddly calm when Yamamoto held him. He decided to let it go just this once. He’d erase this from his memory once he got his strength back and quite possibly give Yamamoto a thrashing as well. For the time being, he decided to let this feeling linger. 

“I bought em for you” Yamamoto raised one of his hands to show the grocery bags he was carrying “You can pay me back later” he sounded as lively as ever. Gokudera wondered how he managed to be carrying him and the bags (which looked quite heavy) at the same time. 'He must be more muscular than I thought,' he surmised as he lowered his head against the back of Yamamoto’s neck and drifted off.

Yamamoto stiffened as he felt Gokudera’s face against his skin. His pulse quickened as the sleeping Gokudera breathed softly on his neck. He blushed and wondered if Gokudera was somehow warming up to him. No, that was hoping for too much, he sighed irritably. 

He walked by the river and stopped as he saw the sun begin to set over the horizon. The sky was a mixture of light shades of orange, pink and yellow and it was beautiful. It was the sort of scenery you’d want to enjoy with the person you love so Yamamoto was eternally grateful to have had Gokudera with him at that exact moment. He wished the other boy were awake to see it too but he knew that if he woke him up, he’d just start acting grouchy again. Yamamoto chuckled at the thought. “Maybe next time…” he said softly as he stood there and watched the sun disappear into the skyline.

 

…..

 

Gokudera felt a smile form on his lips as he watched the magnificent sunset and the stunning colors of the sky as he leaned against Yamamoto. He had dozed off a while back but awoke when he felt Yamamoto stop walking. He thought they had reached his place but they were just by the riverbank. At that moment, he felt truly blissful. He ignored everything else. He ignored the fact that the other boy was his rival, he ignored the fact that a shelf had fallen on his head and it ached like crazy and he even ignored his sudden irregular heartbeat and allowed himself to feel the breeze against his skin as he took in Yamamoto’s scent. He was glad he was there, enjoying the sunset with the baseball idiot though he didn’t quite understand why it made him this happy. He wondered what the dark haired boy was thinking, just standing there when he heard him speak softly. 

“Maybe next time…”

Gokudera felt his heart wrench. What did he mean by that? Maybe he was thinking he’d bring his girlfriend over next time. Did he even have a girlfriend? Thoughts like these piled up in his head and made his chest ache.

 

 

…………….

 

 

“Gokudera, wake up. We’re here…” a voice called softly.

“Key’s in my left pocket” Gokudera who was awake the whole time said bitterly. Thinking about Yamamoto’s supposed lover made his headache increase and he also hadn’t wanted the walk to end. How pathetic! He chastised himself for feeling this way. Little did he know that the dark haired boy had been feeling the same way. Gokudera blushed yet again when he felt Yamamoto’s hand enter his pocket and fish around for the key.

Once inside, Yamamoto laid Gokudera down on his mattress and sat expectantly beside him.

“Whaddaya want?” Gokudera’s voice had lost some of its ferocity but he was still irritable.

“Will you be okay?” Yamamoto’s voice was soft and caring.

Gokudera felt his chest tighten. Why was he still so nice even though Gokudera acted so rudely with him? “Yeah. I got a headache so I’m going to sleep. You can show yourself out”

“What about dinner?” Yamamoto couldn’t help but feel concerned.

“Not hungry” Gokudera said dismissively. 

“That’s no good, Gokudera…” Yamamoto said but Gokudera seemed to have fallen asleep already.

Just as he was about to get up to leave he heard a faint voice “Yamamoto...” and he swiftly turned around and looked at Gokudera but he seemed to be in deep sleep. Yamamoto assumed he was hearing things as he watched the sleeping Gokudera. 

“So cute…” He leaned down next to him and blushed as he gazed at the boy’s handsome features. “I wonder if it’d be okay to…” before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed Gokudera. It was just a light touch at first but he gathered his courage to do it properly. 

 

………………..

 

As he walked home, Yamamoto thought back to the day’s events. He ran into the person he loved, went shopping with him, carried him, watched the sunset with him and kissed him. He blushed as he thought of the kiss and then smiled warmly because when he kissed him, he could feel Gokudera kiss him back!

 

………………

 

Gokudera’s stomach made all sorts of growling noises but he paid no heed. His mind was elsewhere. What had just happened?! Gokudera put an arm over his face as he lay down and contemplated over what had just happened. The sweet taste of chocolate lingered in his mouth from the candy bar Yamamoto was munching on earlier. 'Why didn’t I push him away?' he thought, his face getting hotter. As he thought about it again, his lips curved up ever so slightly. “Idiot” he mumbled as he dragged himself up to make dinner.


End file.
